Hello Mr Anderson
by darthjag
Summary: While on a mission our faviroute insanity plauged preist meets a certain other Anderson.....


( I had this little scenario in my mind for quite some time and after watching the matrix reloaded for the fifteenth time decided to write it out)

It was a simple mission , kill the vampire and any who got in the way .

The slight problem though was it was a rather large building he had to enter and the vampire in question was married to a billionaire who owned at least fifteen buildings in New York and not to mention that the billionaire was French .

French . Oh how he hated the French they were almost as worse as the vampires and he really really hated vampires . Of course it was his job to hate vampires or at least to kill them in the name of god but still he would do the job without whining , as it was his mission and as a instrument of god he would do it damn well ! .

00000000000000000

Neo was not happy in the slightest , after his battle with the literal Smith army he was to meet this merovinigan and after he had met him with Morpheus and Trinity he had declined them and a blond guy in a coat was giving him a dirty look and finally the Merovinigan's wife wanted him to kiss her so they could get the key maker .

As usual Morpheus wanted to try anything to get what they needed whereas Trinity was ready to blow a hole in the Merovinigan wife's head , but he wanted to sort everything out nice and peacefully .

But when the blond guy form earlier came in screaming about heathens vampires and god (Oh my ) two words entered his mind 'Screw this' .

Neo's hand snapped out and snatched Trinity's pistol , of course he was going at amazingly fast speeds so no one noticed or even felt anything , well except for the blond guy who had just received a hot lead treatment to his frontal lobe .

Oddly enough the Frenchman's wife was not bothered the slightest by any of this .

"I have had enough of this stupid shit" growled Neo zipping forward and behind the Frenchman's supposed love he pointed the gun at her forehead and said in a clearly cold yet dangerous voice "take me to the key maker or else" .

"I don't know where he is" she blurted out in panic .

"Then your useless to me" was all The One said as he fired on the Frenchman's wife killing her instantly .

000000000000

Well he hadn't expected this , what was it with people and shooting him in the head he raised slowly the man in the leather trench coat was ranting something about being pissed off with a Morpheus or some bull like that….. wait his mind rewound for a second nothing human could move as fast as he did .

****

"DIE MONSTER " he roared the same insane look he got in his eyes whenever he attacked but before he even knew what was going on he was outside of the building standing on air for a few seconds before falling and hitting the ground with a sickening splat noise .

0000000000000000

"Was that honestly necessary" Morpheus asked looking at Neo in contempt .

"No but frankly I don't give a shit" said Neo who was rather pissed by now " now lets find this key maker guy".

0000000000000000

A FEW HOURS LATER IN ROME SECTION 13

"So Father Anderson you expect me to believe that when you attacked this vampire , a man in a black leather trench coat shot you before you _ somehow_ deduced that this person was a vampire and he threw you out of the building " asked Bishop Enrico Maxwell .

"Yup" was all Father Anderson said who sat there calm and cool .

Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows wearing a black suit with slicked back brown hair "Hello Mr Anderson" said the man in a ominous tone before looking around in confusion "DAMN wrong guy" he cursed rather loudly before disappearing again .

"Did you just see that" asked Maxwell his eyes widening in disbelief , no creature should have been able to get in his office the place had been sanctified with over 500 holy purifications this was the holiest place on earth for hells sake ! .

"Nope" replied paladin Alexander Anderson still looking quite solemn .

"Yes …w-well I have a new mission for you…….." .

THE END


End file.
